Kidnapped:oneshot edition
by Pinkstarlight13
Summary: A group of oneshots starring the cast of Kidnapped
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hello fellow fans,it's been awhile,this group of oneshots is to apologize for being away so long,and for putting Kidnapped on hold.

Hope you enjoy them :) R&amp;R

"I can't believe I agreed to this." Loki said as he settled into the seat in-between Share and Pink.

"Oh come on Loki,I'm sure it won't be that bad." GW reassured from her seat on the other side of Pink.

"NOT THAT BAD?!" People around them jumped at Pink's tone,"This is FROZEN,this is the movie critics are raving about,it's gonna be awesome!" Pink said,munching on popcorn as she spoke,accidentally spitting some on Loki.

"Calm down Munchkin,people are starting to stare." Share said,a bit embarrassed by her friend's antics.

"You calm down,I'm watching Frozen,IN A THEATRE! It's a dream come true." Pink said excitedly,before taking a large sip of her coke.

"Isn't this something mortals do regularly?" Loki asked,watching as the last of the commercials rolled.

"I grew up poor. Oh look,it's about to start!" The thick-haired brunette exclaimed excitedly before going into watch mode.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?"

All four friends (if you could call them that) were completely sucked into the movie,Pink grinning like this was the best thing ever,GW watching while subconsciously battling Pink's hand for some popcorn,Share paying as much attention as she ever paid,and Loki trying not to look as thrilled that Elsa had agreed to play with her sister as he really was.

"Wait! slow down!"

Everyone's breath hitched.

Elsa slipped.

GW gasped.

Ice flew from her hands.

Share covered her eyes,peeking through her fingers.

Anna fell as she was hit in the head with the ice blast.

Pink and Loki each grabbed the other's arm,while GW stared in stunned silence,dropping the popcorn she had managed to get from Pink.

"-Your power will only grow,there is beauty in it... But there is also great danger! You must learn to control it,fear will be your enemy."

"Way to ruin a childhood." Pink commented,the others shushed her (rather loudly at that).

"Sorry." She whispered,sheepish.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?"

There was a chorus of 'awww's from the crowd,Pink almost cried at the end of the song.

Almost.

"Love is an open door..."

"Can I say something crazy? Will you marry me?"

"Can I say something even crazier?-"

"Monkey doodle!" Pink shouted.

People stared.

"Shut up,Pink!" Share hissed,sinking into her seat,trying not to be seen.

"-Yes."

"I'm sorry,I'm confused."

"Join the club."

"You can't marry a man you just met."

"The irony." GW muttered just as Pink said "About time Disney."

"I said ENOUGH!"

Ice swept across the floor in the movie.

Jaws dropped to the floor in the theatre.

"-a kingdom of isolation,and it looks like I'm the queen..."

Loki grinned as if to say 'I saw what you did there.'

"My power flurries through the air and too the ground-!"

"I thought she didn't dance?" Loki questioned.

"We will discuss this later just enjoy it for what it is!" Pink hissed.

"-My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around!-"

"Cold,cold,cold,cold,cold,cold!"

"And that is why we wear jeans and sweatshirts in the winter."

"Carrots..."

"Wha?" The four friends asked,confused.

"-behind you."

"Oohh..." They all said in realization.

"Reindeers are better than people-"

Pink had a spit-take moment as she burst into laughter.

"IT'S TRUE LOVE!"

0-0

"You're creepy."

Pink laughed,"that's what all my friends tell me."

"Sh-shut up." GW whispered trying not to laugh.

Pink pouted,"Well it's the truth." She muttered quietly.

"IN SUMMER!..."

Pink sung the line with Olaf,mimicking his voice very well (for a teenage girl that is).

"Oh, look at that. I've been impaled."

"And that's how feels work." GW whispered to Loki.

"Oohhhhh..." He said in realization,not having understood when she explained earlier.

"Does the air seem a bit thin to you up here?"

Loki,Pink,and GW looked at Share,who glared back at them.

"Shut up."

"Do you think she knows how to knock?"

Everyone facepalmed.

"I CAN'T!"

The ice struck Anna's heart.

Pink and GW covered their mouths as they gasped,and Share and Loki just sat there in stunned silence.

"Oh do me a favor,grab my butt!"

GW and Pink looked at Loki,grinning mischievously.

They would use that line later.

"Oh Anna,if only there was someone out there who loved you?"

"... He did not just...? Dang..." Share whispered.

Loki and GW sat stalk still,jaws clenched,frozen (ehehehe) in anger.

Pink made a mental note not to trust people who finish her sandwiches.

"Some people are worth melting for."

Everyone smiled fondly,not realizing they were now holding hands.

"NO!"

As Anna froze so did the four friends,gasping as they sat on the edge of their seats.

Some happy tears were shed as Anna thawed. Not going to say who for the sake of their dignity.

"So Loki,what'd you think of the movie?" Pink asked as they exited the theatre.

"It was ok." Loki said,smirking.

"OK?!-" Pink started but the rant died in her throat as she saw his smirk.

"Butthole."

"Ehehehe."


	2. I apologize

A/N I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I've been low on inspiration lately and seem to only be able to write little,silly scenes. I'm currently writing a zombie AU featuring the cast of Kidnapped,so look for that to be published sometime in the coming weeks/months. I'm still working out the plot so it could be awhile. These are just a few little things I wrote as a gift to anyone who may still be reading my work.

(After riding in the car for 9 hours)

"Hey Loki," Pink said tapping his back,"Loki."

"What?" He snapped,feeling tired and irritable.

"Guess who's back." Pink said,grinning,still tapping his back lightly.

"Who's back?" Loki asked,confused,wondering who had left to begin with.

"Yours."

(After Gabby assigned everyone daily to-do lists)

Loki sighed,looking down at the extensive to-do list Gabby had given him.

"I've got this long list of things to do Pink... And all I really want to do is take a long nap on the couch. But how can I do that and avoid getting a lecture from Gabby?" He asked Pink,looking over to see what said brunette was doing,seeing that she was sprawled out over the couch,coke in one hand and CHEEZ-ITZ in the other.

"Teach me your ways O Great Master Pink." Loki said jokingly.

Pink gestured for him to come over towards the couch.

"Come over to the sloth side young Loki."

Pink was waiting.

She was waiting for the Boogieman.

And why was she waiting for the Boogieman,you ask?

Simple.

She wanted to boogie.

The Nightmare King arrived at 12:30 AM just as she'd expected,she grabbed him and dipped him as a man would usually do to his female dance partner,he just looked up at her,surprised,seemingly waiting for an explanation.

"Dance with me,Booger." She said,semi-seductively but mostly just trying not to giggle.

To say the least,Pitch was not amused,so he sent a little Nightmare Sand her way,then tucked her into bed.

"Mortals."

"If you like to talk to tomatoes-," Pink sung,grinning.

"NO. PINK,I DO NOT NEED THAT IN MY HEAD."

"-if a squash can make you smile"

"If you don't quit,I will rip out your tongue."

"-,if you like to waltz with potatoes up and down the produce aisle..-"

"That's it!" Gabby attacked the grinning brunette with a pillow,

"-We've got a show for you." Pink squealed,taking the blows and still singing, "-VEGGIE TALES,VEGGIE TALES,VEGGIE TALES-!" She shouted,off key,while defending herself.

"GAH!"

"Why... Did I agree to live here again?" Loki asked Share,who just shrugged and plugged in her earbuds.


	3. Do you believe in magic?

A/N This is set during the Black Friday sale,hope you guys like :)

Tom Hiddleston was very happy today.

Because today,he was going to dress up as Loki,Chris was going to dress up as Thor and they were going to have a 'duel' at the main mall,to entertain children while their parents shopped.

It was a genius plan,and everything was going swell.

Then she happened.

"Where is that confound Norseman?! I told him to wait here by the My Little Ponies." Pink asked herself as she searched for Loki,having lost him yet again.

And how do you lose a Norse god?

Simple.

You take him to a store without a blindfold and/or tracking device.

She was about to call Gabby for reinforcements when she finally spotted him.

"Loki how many times have I told you that you can't just walk around in your Asgardian attire! Do you want a fangirl riot?" She asked,storming up to him and grabbing his arm,dragging him back toward her buggy.

"What the heck did you do with your other clothes anyway?"

"I-uh-" Tom stuttered,staring at the teenager as if she were crazy.

She was,but that's not important.

"No,don't tell me,I don't even want to know,what I do want to know is if you've gone completely mad,if the fangirls recognize you we're dead meat." She ranted with a look of dread.

"Miss I-" Tom started but was,yet again,interrupted.

"Hey Pink," Pink stopped dead in her tracks and slowly turned to see Loki,still in his green tank top and black jeans,leaning against the jewelry counter,"who is this?"

Pink gulped and locked eyes with the man she had been pulling around the store,and realized that this guy had blue eyes.

Familiar blue eyes.

"Oh fudge." She said releasing his arm and jumping back as if it had burned her.

"-think you might've confused me with someone else." Tom finally finished his sentence and smiled.

"I am SO sorry,and embarrassed,but mostly sorry Mr. Hiddleston,I didn't know you were going to be here or I would've asked your name,I just assumed-!"

"It's fine,really,I can see how you'd confuse us," Tom assured her before turning his attention to Loki,"What is your name anyway?"

"I am Loki,of Asgard,and who might you be?" Loki replied,playing with a small green flame,as if he wasn't really interested.

Tom's jaw fell open slightly.

"How are you doing that?" He asked.

"That's an odd name." Loki commented,smirking mischievously.

"My name is Tom Hiddleston,I just wanted to know how you're doing that? Some sort of new technology?"

Loki gave a lighthearted laugh.

"Tell me,Thomas,do you believe in magic?"


End file.
